bleachfanbattlefandomcom-20200215-history
Rasetsu Zankuuga
: "The Guardian of Hell, Burning Away All Creation In A Flame Strong With a Righteous Wrath, Not Even Ashes Shall Remain" ''-TOAA '''Rasetsu Zankuuga '''is the former and first captain of the Royal Gaurd Shinigami that serve under direct order of the Spirit King. He was discharged due to actions of treason and atrocity against the royal family and the king which in turn forced the entire welfare of the balances in the spiritual realms to be thrown off. He first appeared in the series under the guise of The Masked Man but his identity was revealed after The Ancient Conflict Arc. Branded a traiterous conspiritor, Rasetsu was met with the fate of execution, but singlehandedly slaughtered the entire royal gaurd he once served in and escaped from Soul Society. Appearance Rasetsu is an exceedingly tall individual that stands at a total of 6,5 feet in total. As such he is one of the lower-end tall characters in the series, not quite on the same level as the likes of Zaraki Kenpachi, though he stands head and shoulders above most captains within the Gotei 13. Rasetsu's appearance has changed and varied significantly throughout the series, his first and arguably one of, if not his most infamous guise was that of the masked man identity that he took on. Personality In spite of having being described as a traitorous, black of heart monster, Rasetsu has shown to retain a great deal of honor and respect for his opponents and even his enemies alike. He is fully convicted within his own ways though, and will stop at nothing, not even the blatant sacrifice of humans and his own allies so as to ensure that his ultimate goal becomes reality. He does not stand for insubordination and his willpower is immovable like a pivot, once he decides to do something, there is no question, it will happen. Biography Powers & Abilities '''Wraithlike Spiritual Power: '''Rasetsu's reiatsu is noted to be a unique existance entirely unto its own, exhibiting natures yet unfelt or exhibited by any other. In spite being the former captain of Division 0 aswell as a man that was considered The Soul Kings greatest champion, a title which was said to class him in the same league as said king, Rasetsu's reiatsu is odd in that his power cannot be detected or sensed in the slightest. This makes it impossible to pinpoint Rasetsu's exact whereabouts and position as his presence is not capable of being perceived by others. The inability to detect Rasetsu's spiritual pressure is considered nonsensical and baffling, as in spite of not capable of being detected, his power can still be seen in the form of heavy amounts of reiryoku emanating from his body. The "hidden" nature of Rasetsu's reiatsu was equated to the fact that he wore a mask. He was considered a deceiver with no equal, to the point where his very spiritual energy had become "the embodiment of absolute deception". It was heavily assumed that the mask he wore had something to do with the inability to sense and detect his spiritual power. '''Edgemaster Swordsmanship Specialist: '''Rasetsu has mastered all forms of shinigami combat and more. He has studied swordsmanship from the moment that he could hold a blade, and has put himself through an innumerable number of years of armed combat training. Though preferring to stand back and allow his allies to finish of opponents, Rasetsu has shown the ability to see into and discern the exact movements, attacks, strikes, follow up techniques and otherwise of his armed opponents without displaying the slightest mental strain in the process. He can effortlessly cause armed opponents to dance around in the palm of his hand and casually bait out their attacks cause them to collapse in on themselves. Quotes *"I am not you're typical villain, hero, anti-hero, or what have you. I don't not lump myself in with those other fools that would raise their blades against a mere child should that child have spoken ill of the King. I am not full of pretty words that will help convey my mindless ideals of justice or resolve as to what is truely good in this world to you. As a man of few words i let my combat see the outcome of who is stronger and weaker, who is right and wrong... i will however tell you this. Right now, if i were you, i would start praying. A lot" ''-Rasetsu Zankuuga Behind The Scenes Category:Shinigami Category:Hollow Category:Vizard Category:TOAA's Content Category:Captain Category:Royal Gaurd